kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Mikumo Kushinada
Mikumo Kushinada is the Jujutsu Master 'as well as the Bewitching Fist of 'Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists 'and the Master of 'Chikage Kushinada. It is worth noting that she is the only female member within the Nine Fists so far. 'Plot Overview' 'DofD Tournament Arc' Mikumo is first mentioned in Kenichi's fight with Shō Kanō and then later shown in the Yami meeting, voicing her disapproval of Shō's ability to inherit her techniques. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' She appears soon after Diego's defeat against Kensei Ma and managed to throw him overboard, knock out Rachel, and maneuvered her way passed Kensei Ma, only retreating when elder showed up. Later, she meets up with Hayato and the two reminisce about the days when they fought together. Mikumo then tells him about how much trouble his disciple has been by meddling with Yami's disciples. Hayato just laughs and tells her he won't worry about Kenichi despite her stating the seeds of fear have already been planted. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' When Shigure, Sakaki, and Kenichi are guarding treasured weapons at a museam, Mikumo, along with Chikage watch them fight, unaware that her disciple is actually worried about Kenichi's well-being and acts more like a child than a cold fighter. She continually watches over her disciples facial features from her child mode to Yami mode. Having watched enough, Mikumo takes action and tries to fight Sakaki, however, Shigure interrupts and fights her instead. Mikumo leaves with a cut on her clothes and state they'll fight again someday. 'Sakaki and Hongo Arc' While meditating underwater, she is interupted by Jenazad and she informs him about how he can take Miu as a new disciple. 'Return to Japan Arc' With Jenazad dead, Mikumo and the other remaining members of Yami gather to discuss the matter, but Mikumo said nothing in the meeting. She would later have a talk with Ogata asking if that someone had a hand in Jenazad's influence with the Furinji household thinking someone had a grudge against the invincible Superman. He states he just wants to have an opinion of an elder and Mikumo believes that the aim of the person was to put a stop to Jenazad before he became a chaotic factor of the plan for the eternal sun and walks away. 'Titan Arc' Mikumo calls all of YOMI together and has them show their skills in front of others not shown to the disciples as shurikens are thrown to them. Mikumo stated this was to show their potential to the others and Berserker is revealed to be with them. After Lugh's fight with the Alliance, Mikumo has Chikage, Hermit and Rachel to help Ogata's disciples in murdering Kenichi and his friends. She states the difference between fights and the fleeting everyday life she had them experience will forge them into a quenching sword and that when the eternal sun sets, one of them will be bound to become a master will appear. At night, following Chikage's failed attempt to kill her friends due to her bonds with them, she bursts into tears over what she did, prompting Mikumo to enter and knock her out lamenting how she almost broke her into being a killer. As she takes her away, Freya shouts her anger over doing such cruel things to a child, Mikumo responds back that they are the ones causing pain to her, telling Freya to pass that message on to Kenichi. 'The Eternal Sunset Arc' Mikumo is later seen along side all of the remaining Yami members standing greeting Seitarō Raigō and the rest of the Hachiou Executioner Blade members. She was later seen riding a helicopter with her fellow masters. Upon arriving, she is surrounded by the masters of Ryozanpaku (minus Shigure and the Elder). When the masters fight together against the Yami masters, Mikumo notices how their breathing is in total sync and have mutliplied their strength doing it. She is then seen together with the rest of Yami preparing to fight, but are stopped when Akisame notes they have no killing intent and, when Honmaki arives to inform them of the Hachiou Executioner Blade members being at the dock and Ryozanpaku realizes it was a diversion. She later leaves with the others after Saiga gives them the message of the beginning of the Eternal Setting Sun. She was later seen in another country with Mamaduke starting the Eternal Sunset. Upon returning home, Mikumo along with the other members of the One Shadow Nine Fists, comments that cultural exchanges are difficult and Ogata responds that the masters also need to show some teamwork against their enemy. She, along side Ogata, Sougetsu, Mildred, Edeltraft, Marmaduke, Schtilvay, Hongo, Agaard, Cyril, Rin, and Raki all faced off later against the masters and allies of Ryozanpaku. When Akisame demands to know about Shigure, Mikumo confirms that she is alive but states that she nor any of them will go back alive. As Schtilvay prepares to engage them, Mikumo warns him not to underestimate any of them, remembering how well they can fight all together as a group. She then reacted surprised to see that their combo technique managed to injure Rin, Agaard, Schtilvay and even break Mildred's bow. Once all of Ryozanpaku engage them, Mikumo orders everyone to separate them less they get the upper hand. After Edeltraft splits up the masters, Mikumo was seen engaging Danki in battle. '/Relationships/' References Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken null Category:Female Category:S-Class Master Category:Jujutsu Users Category:Sei Category:Characters